JP and Beyond
Description Maybe you've seen "Live Action Toy Story"- the shot-for-shot remake of the classic PIXAR film made by teenagers. That was us. But beyond that we also have tons of original comedy sketches and our talk show where we chat about and do whatever random thing we like! And it's all family-friendly! And if you're a fan of our movie, you'll be happy to know there's plenty more Toy Story and PIXAR related videos on this channel. If you have an idea for a video, don't hesitate to suggest something. We read almost all of our comments. :) Thanks for being here! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGX1zIboc-8 0:28 watching tv 2.1K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE68n-Ajg9o 3:03 Narnia preview spoof 899 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2_gCPg908g 0:45 lego vs.dragon thing 839 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-l_V73ik20 2:10 AMAZING CAR CHASE (in Kiddie cars) 1.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unjFlAAQJko 4:35 Western meets Westerners 480 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhuFQ9LIx3M 4:58 Man vs. Mall (man vs. wild spoof) 709 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VmWObB2J5g 6:09 the dollarTree gangstaz 497 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RufNT0yylfI 1:48 Jonason's Movies promo (ode to joy) 722 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y69AJuJimKk 0:46 the last coke (coca-cola commercial) 561 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHOFWqhqmWw 0:45 super coke (the last coke 2) 488 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu29cBe9eSE 10:33 the cruise movie of the caribbean 563 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm1rMpP_sYE 2:08 nacho of the caribbean 965 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwaphoS3B7Q 3:19 pointless super hero Movie crazy special effects 550 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNwPWQcnypo 1:43 finger trap 2.1K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3eAQsnuGhA 5:03 **top secret** SPY MOVIE 1K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZt3Rf5IiRA 6:09 THE $1 TREE GANGSTAZ 352 views9 years ago Buzz Lightyear COMMERCIAL RE-MAKE! 740K views9 years ago Arnold Schwarzenegger beats up a Chimpanzee! 765 views9 years ago STRANDED 1K views9 years ago STRANDED **DIRECTOR'S CUT** short film 1K views9 years ago Western Meets Westerners 2 **The Search for the Lost Dutchman's Treasure** 2.5K views9 years ago Chalk 489 views8 years ago Smush'd 392 views8 years ago RhettAndLink's How We Met Song ( Profanity And Unicorns) 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KD0sBMGJarU 3:01 Toy Story : The live action Remake 463K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYIk7FNpkz0 4:03 QUESTIONS 4 BILLY & CHUCKY 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4Iank1buIE 3:01 The 80's Movies Tribute 4.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6x2Urutj8ao 2:28 Pixar's UP home-made! 26K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlGJY2S1dcA 0:51 Toy Story "the third dimension" remake 6.7M views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgFBTib-lBQ 3:04 Jonason's Christmas lights 2009... 818 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYp8FMYAXZM 3:42 One Wish performed poorly 829 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HafnwAjWdU 2:45 Cursor or Worser? mouse attack? what? 462 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5akiWxiMtU 3:55 All Your Questions will be Answered! 705 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igxJw4vuBho 4:43 No Nothing by Randy Kaplan 42K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbc9md1fB24 3:29 Weapons on Campus [PSketchA] 1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuolvDWYG1k 6:29 Call You Back [SHORT] 692 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGb5BWhEv14 1:38 An infomercial for TBGTEABG 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0gN7v3sr3Q 0:59 Toy Story Home Videos 13K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8fLQ-njfRE 0:56 A Box Is NOT a Safe Vehicle [PSketchA] 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFYisWbXA-U 4:34 World's Most Clichè Trailer 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzGiKbhWlgg 0:56 Rhett and Link Animation 5.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jn5IB7pr3tc 6:15 Ice Cream Day [*Award Winning* SHORT] 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_M6YuNu7rY 2:24 Santa Vs. Sprinkle the Elf 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-3UMxd51Vg 0:40 HHS Back to the future Car of the week 1.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJZDgvL-aAc 0:26 Take Spanish 3 1.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wcdf93s5EGk 0:31 accidentally uploaded 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQwBB4fk73U 3:14 Jonason's Rube Goldberg Disaster 2.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VjGO0MnkpA 2:03 Toy Story Project Announcement 29K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6jl2blAzWQ 3:35 Rhett and Link's Epic Rap Battle Unepicified 4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GY0I0iX8dlQ 0:23 "Why am I Not Making a Disaster Movie Right Now?" 3.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acUQ_9tnHzE 2:08 Live-Action Toy Story Update From Sid's Room 14K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1O4I_XhKkM 4:16 Live-Action Toy Story Sneak Peek 472K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMK9o3VbVcI 3:52 Live-Acton Toy Story Locations Wanted 9.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShrH794MzS8 1:02 180 movie at NAU 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RKhjIpFpPo 1:26 Classical Zebra 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnypnhdsUVk 0:55 Ouch. 191K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2_acOlPjOc 2:10 Ducks Everywhere 7.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrGfnGIdBgk 7:04 Live Action Toy Story 3 Ending 12M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLBeCtA7mIs 0:06 Let's talk about that. (GMM intro!) 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_lq81gx5tw 1:18 Andy and Sid Fight at Pizza Planet 41K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tos1b8bw6S0 2:47 Live Action Toy Story Project Trailer and Update 163K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pznWRYuwC0 0:30 Perry Saves the Car of the Week 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVi3CO5C7gc 2:56 Message to Pixar Bloopers 9.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jNTvttXycg 2:29 Live Action Toy Story Project: Start and Finish 63K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te_RgNueM1Y 0:46 "It's Slinky" Theme Song 80's Rock Version 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCIiosHsUp0 11:50 Live Action Toy Story Outtakes 468K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rallmjI_2mk 1:06 Jonason's Supernote- Team Mythical Beast 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7wdGlvofZk 2:54 Taking Pictures With Strangers (LAHWF Video Contest) 30K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G0j_Huv2Fg 1:20:00 Live Action Toy Story 18M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVhd6uIKnTM 1:44:18 Live Action Toy Story Live Q&A! 5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxL_Q_BcGMA 2:24 Time Management 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHfDlexe4gY 11:13 Visiting Pixar Part 1- "I don't know" 5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMj4q-yvDxw 4:40 Visiting Pixar Part 2- the open road 6.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JSJTBhOQes 5:11 Visiting Pixar Part 3- seeing the town 3.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz2Hrs_toFU 8:29 Visiting Pixar Part 4- Actually Visiting Pixar 6.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-U6WrXsotg 0:27 I knew GMM was trouble... 4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-g5oLWnILi0 6:49 Big River [SKETCH] 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osD7A2QbfX8 2:27 Where's Waldo? -A Contest (CLOSED) 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QTe0Pvx4BE 6:16 A look at Homeschooling 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5uQhEJ3HP0 2:59 LIVE ACTION TOY STORY TRAILER 2 2.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HGDHuI8Pfs 3:07 The Old Man and the Swimming Pool [SKETCH] 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZypIhTZaOzE 30:51 JP^2 Episode 1 - Treasure in the Attic 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkUQ39EYwKg 29:15 JP^2 Episode 2 - Mishap at the Movies 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmwsjTkagGY 0:24 R&L Sign Flipper (The Mythical Show Free Advertising) 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhWqp87cb94 32:44 JP^2 Episode 4 - Celebrating 10 million views! 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muW4dsAxweQ 3:22 Steve's Leftovers [SKETCH] 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evHD9esiMjc 2:05 Tim's Birthday video 777 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otfgENmTrhE 1:20:00 Live Action Toy Story Side By Side Comparison and Commentary 2.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqV7mDBpbhY 3:41 Lowe's: Build a Pizza Planet Truck 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kuJq83phG0 32:20 JP^2 Episode 5 The End of Summer Blues 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEgj_KuEQ1E 44:45 Live From Flagstaff- "Phone a Friend Game" 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hZRM53bCHQ 29:36 JP^2 Embarrassing Pictures 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lak-SerEPm4 4:09 Finding Jim [SHORT] 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu-HReUUiGw 1:19 Celebrating With Raw Footage 57K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU7TNauHcFo 1:10 The Sombrero Convention [SKETCH] 2.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24SAdUGxN_U 1:36 Arm Wrastln' [SKETCH] 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjlN5yiLvIQ 2:16 Danielle's Birthday Video! 308 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuiZWi8wK-I 2:43 The LEGO Movie Trailer Remake 21K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxHF5VvaBc8 2:21 Non-Stick [SKETCH/Adventure] 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFeQK9q-hSE 3:18 Ye Olde Video Contest Entries 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRx2HmgA6ek 1:59 The Dark Knight's Exodus Trailer 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TQJKlP5EPU 3:22 The Dark Knight's Bloopers 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoRGxpVDdiU 27:01 Jonason and Kim's Live Show 728 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjQJ9jA6KwI 2:54 I Dream of Hand Bells [SKETCH] 956 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=656DcmqHdHg 23:51 Jonason and Kim's Live Show Episode 2- Figuring things out 498 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKVsO5Ymb8E 25:52 JK Live Episode 3- Our Dream Vacations 564 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0WF2dPZL58 1:49 Prepared for the Unexpected- Spy Gear Video Glasses 249K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTQp5vgBN0A 23:37 JK, But Seriously- Episode 4 Sissy's Birthday Partayyy. 655 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8f1_4yzL4k 1:19 Danielle's Playtime 822 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLh9Sx1rNWA 24:22 JK, but seriously- Episode 5 The Halloween Candy Episode + Nick Cage 795 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy6so5emySc 7:21 JK Episode 5 1/2- The (short) Milkshake one 325 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYHrjYSEeFI 23:17 JK Live Episode 6- Making Omlets and Talking About Toys 384 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4O1EGt01I0 24:31 JK 7- Talking About Movies 441 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKdIGSZyJ20 2:47 The "Jurassic World" Proposal Video 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pYBOGDPZUI 42:51 JK Live- December, 14 2014 496 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4S9gBun0oQ4 1:07 Only Out (if the "Inside Out" Trailer was only outside) 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efgUpnNlKTc 21:56 A Very JK Christmas Episode 674 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39FUw2sW-lo 27:01 JK Live- Talking about YouTube; PIXAR Playoffs Part 1 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gKq9c9V6ko 6:49 Grandma Nadine VS. Facebook 465 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZNg1ReZzj0 12:36 JK Live from Oregon + Pixar Playoffs Round 2 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0XbTqPaJKA 26:21 JK Live- Wedding Party People, and Pixar Playoffs Round 3 667 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTf8e5ZSufo 40:46 JK Live- Pizza Planet Truck Talk. 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmYTCMbKEyw 4:48 Grandma Nadine VS. Twitter 454 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPylD-a8ME4 29:01 JK Live- SuperBowl Movie Trailers 817 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5TDyhTRd_w 2:48 Jonason Pauley's Demo Reel 4.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3t0u9Wb_C4 1:05 Star Wars 7 News (CinemaBlend) 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFI1bSAI2rs 2:00 Cultured [SHORT] 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeWaZbgu4nw 6:06 The Darth Show with Tyler Freader (an old short video) 946 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRUdThpMXjQ 1:09 "YO" Teaser Trailer 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywXUMt4G86g 11:50 The Pizza Challenge (Kickstarter Countdown) 869 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V4ubK9bhk8 5:07 Delivering for Pizza Planet. "Smells Like Cheese Pizza" 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0FVJkUZ9Lg 2:40 "YO" Celebrity Endorsement 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPHRTK02rL0 6:51 "Live Action Toy Story" is Gone [OUTDATED] 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8GQpg-dp6A 12:20 YO- Pilot Episode (a Live Action PIXAR Fan Film) 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wxxh5ordTo 5:01 YO Episode 1 Bloopers & Behind the Scenes 682 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhROcr8UiBA 1:39 Jonason'sMovies in 2016! 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f6RWxyUh7k 0:58 Team Players [SKETCH] 351 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4r4LCrQW6c 2:34 Taking a Snowman to Phoenix 592 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUbaGy-p1oA 5:28 The Nut Before Christmas [SKETCH] 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKAZapIauFM 5:50 NutBloopers 509 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_eH8Dncn1A 1:51 "Live Action Toy Story" is back! 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJMoLBOOr8A 1:06 An Exciting Announcement From Us! 65K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIL5oI_kaFg 13:58 Baby Announcing to Family! Vlog- January 2016 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrvzsyX_zOw 4:34 Live Action Toy Story "Show & Tell": Buzz Lightyear! 60K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY7wlaeNf8Y 4:34 Live Action Toy Story "Show and Tell" -Woody! 79K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXn5ZeUhh9Y 8:15 Bean Boozled in the Face 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yN3TdwXX2KI 6:33 Behind the Scenes: Live Action Toy Story 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qkj9r2ybE-M 5:59 "Toy Story" Show and Tell- Andy's toys 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYcJwk2NoBA 4:31 Building the Pizza Planet Rocket 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b88Pqia7Ucs 2:40 The Hammock [SKTECH] 799 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY96wf105VU 2:49 Summer Video Contest 2016! 827 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpmH_9Mn5HY 8:04 Time Travel Can Be Puzzling [SKETCH] 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwzixfAMU5E 5:19 Time Travel Bloopers Can Be Puzzling 915 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh_TO-Ozr_w 1:13 Summer Awards Ceremony 809 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytZpPpNBMXo 7:13 Sid's Mutant Toys! Live-Action Toy Story Show and Tell 188K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOVg5_4LqcY 1:34 What's up with us? August 2016 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKQesS72_Q4 2:41 Movie Theater Mess-ups: Can you even pronounce words? 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pYBtlfvjMc 12:23 Bad Commercials that Scarred my Past (JP2) 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZmS1m8bVWc 8:10 Jesse's Birthday Episode (JP2) 573 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1rM5wsK5Lk 4:45 Toy Story Vans Review and Reaction 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ShR2ysy2Bs 3:22 Spy Gear Go Cam in Action! [SKETCH] 85K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-_RIb-HkA4 3:32 Spy Gear Action Cam BLOOPERS! 501 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPgtct_eAuI 15:30 The End of "Jonason's Movies" [SHORT/SKETCH] 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69szzL3bUXM 3:46 Introducing "JP and Beyond"! [SKETCH] 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq5IvOlBDqU 8:27 "THE END" Bloopers 567 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_xjdcuysI4 3:33 Will there be a Live Action Toy Story 2? 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1f1QaozPkI 7:14 My Experience With Sleep Paralysis 499 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-gLZcTJkQ0 6:37 How to Get a Good Night Sleep 568 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAvnmUzDLp4 8:12 Fired from My Job at the Mall! 843 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWnURBnoaLQ 0:44 "Dine With a Star" contest entry- Rhett & Link 388 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz39rmAux9g 8:45 Weird Things Found at the Movie Theater 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wElz4K3qNdQ 5:03 Santa Comes Late [SKETCH] 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkYGkDKmAAQ 4:09 Santa Comes Late BLOOPERS! 456 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCxc5yoZilg 10:09 Blind Contour Challenge 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9x0CrbOGiw 3:39 Peter Watches Toy Story for the First Time 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nkMjfzE0VE 9:42 Facebook Virus its you? 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIj0-DipYdQ 7:15 Embarrassing Old Power Ranger Movie 553 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Oid8vJfTf4 9:33 Pizza Planet Truck Love Note ♥♥♥ 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAIG-OM6cYw 10:58 Pizza Planet Merch & Meet the Makers of "Live Action Toy Story 3" 6.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZWi9AmR7kE 1:56 JP and Beyond Channel Trailer 6.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlwHTmPhudk 10:53 Replying to Your Comments & Revisiting Old Episodes 488 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHcuvEkbfTE 4:16 Pirates of the Duck Pond [SKETCH] 516 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd3aeiNEayY 2:46 Phoenix Comicon 2017! 530 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jfZ3vxUW7o 6:53 Summer Short Film Contest, Our new Podcast, and More! 629 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt69RwnpMe4 12:44 Backwards Talking Challenge 719 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjJrfcL7ZVQ 2:33 World's Greatest Dad [SKETCH] 672 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hKnA3MtUEE 11:54 Is "The Pixar Theory" True? (SPOILER.... No.) 2.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhrMp1C1690 11:30 Our BETTER Pixar Theories! ☝�� 3.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqZTitMQRNw 9:18 Never Before Seen Bloopers Vol. 1 637 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odp8UYOSseE 7:20 Never Before Seen Bloopers Vol. 2 475 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE_cwYwPwfw 2:46 2017 Film Contest WINNER! �� (WITH KITTENS! ��) 443 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlblUrN3WEc 11:05 Facebook Chat Game! 421 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQZNDJQfX7I 9:07 Facebook Game Extras! 278 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bln9yaSF2M 18:11 Coolest T-Shirt Showdown! 726 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uutVbe4DeU 5:34 Agent Bold in "OPERATION: ESCAPE ROOM" [SKETCH] 678 views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWdNmYuXMeg 5:17 OPERATION: BLOOPERS! 439 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNjI6YK5lAY 4:07 "Itch" VS "Scratch" 388 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5l1lkAYN1M 10:48 Cubed VS Crushed! 272 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBJfs_X-skA 13:15 Hot VS Cold! (Worst Place to Live DEBATE) 565 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gq4mebMj5ZM 2:28 The Fly That Just Wouldn't Die! [SKETCH] 525 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la9qKZqA6ps 11:52 Will Toy Story 4 Be Good? (with Crazy Nate!) 6.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJhQWlmQcEg 13:12 Smooshy Mushy Showdown! 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urIbeAWGPTQ 6:11 Surprise Egg! | A Hairy Adventure Part 1 973 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgJi-RMmEeg 6:32 Surprise Egg Bloopers! 372 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHbeaXSRl-0 12:31 Don't Laugh at the Funny Story! [GAME] 823 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQLsRYGEyk0 12:36 The Quiz for Someone Who's Never Seen Star Wars 580 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODfRp3bhysg 4:49 JP Squared 2017 Recap 678 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WI9lUJKyGEI 5:27 Harold Plays Hooky | A Hairy Adventure Part 2 865 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E32eY_0wBwc 4:12 "Harold Plays Hooky" Bloopers! 578 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClHB-5ia6VQ 3:42 Pizza Planet Delivery In Real Life! 3.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=589pJhh2nX4 2:45 We're on Patreon! 500 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaKsNFiSWnw 12:34 One House, Two House, Old House, New House 232 views1 day ago Category:JP and Beyond Category:YouTube Category:Parodies